After the end
by Sthix
Summary: It's been long since Korra and Asami broke up, but they still need each other... One-shot


Just a quick one-shot I got the idea a few days ago but I wasn't able to upload it 'till today, hope you guys like it

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Korra nor any of its characters, thay belong to Bryke and Nick

* * *

It has been a long time since Korra and Asami broke up. They loved each other a lot, but Asami was really busy rebuilding future industries and Korra wasn't any better with her avatar duties, they didn't have a lot of time for each other and the relation began to fall. Asami was really stressed out and started to use Korra as some sort of punch bag, letting her stress out with her, sometimes she yelled at Korra for stupid reasons or she just didn't talk with her or teased her. Korra was ok with this at the beginning, she knew what Asami was going through so she just kept going, but it started to get on her guts. Then one day Asami was yelling at her for spirits know what, Korra yelled "If you don't like me or what I do, maybe we should end this whole relationship thing!" And although Asami loved Korra, she was too heated at the moment, too angry, not with Korra but with herself, and she didn't thought when she answered "Maybe we should" With that Korra turned around and left the Sato state, for good.

It was awkward when they ran into each other the first months after they broke up, hanging out with Mako and Bolin or in the high society events, where the avatar was required and the CEO of Future Industries could not allow herself to miss. But later they got to some sort of unspoken agreement, they would greet each other and maybe exchange a few words, no regrets, no looking back, they just moved on with their lives.

Korra still had feelings for the heiress but she needed to let her go, she told herself this over and over. The avatar dated other guys, she met some nice girls, but she wasn't prepared for another relationship, not yet.

Korra didn't know when but all of a sudden she found herself staring at Asami's lustful eyes, those that she over all the people knew so well, a smirk painted in the dark haired girl's face. Then one day Asami spanked her, spirits know why, in front of the guys, but without them noticing, and instead of backing right away, she ran a finger through the pale girl's spine, knowing, by experience, that this would make her shiver.

Now here she is, in another dull event of Republic City Council where of course the avatar is utterly needed. Her date seems to be a bit dumb, well at least he is very good looking, and she is chatting with him, keeping herself barely awake, but she finds something that she didn't expect in the crowd, she finds those green eyes looking directly at her, advancing. She can't help herself, before Asami can reach her she excuses herself to the bathroom, almost running in the way there.

Korra needs to clear her mind, why is she running away? What is she scared for? As soon as she reaches the sink, she splashes some water in her face, she uses the towel to dry herself instead of bending the water out, the towel feels good in her skin, helps her to take her mind away from Asami. But as soon as she turns around, she finds a dark haired beauty in front of her, really close to her body, "Asami, what are you…" Before Korra can end her question Asami leans in and kiss her, putting her hands around Korra's waist drawing her closer, Korra can feel Asami's soft lips against hers, her tongue going inside, the warmth of the heiress mouth, the nibbling in her lower lip that means Asami is about to break the kiss, Asami starts talking before Korra can recover from the shock "Korra, I know how you feel, but it was all a mistake, I can live without you in my life, I need you" Asami stops herself, locking gazes with bright sapphire eyes "Korra, I… I love you"

* * *

A/N: Well, now you have read it, if you like it please leave a review, if you didn't tell me why so that I can have it on my mind for future stories

Also I'm looking for a Beta, I feel like if I really need one, so if anyone is interested please send me a PM :)

-C


End file.
